


情人节过时限量供应小甜饼

by lovelybyul



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybyul/pseuds/lovelybyul





	情人节过时限量供应小甜饼

咔哒一声，工作了一整晚的签字笔得以暂时躺卧到笔记本上休息。

拿下耳机，教学视频里主讲老师的声音终于离开让耳根子清静些。

金容仙微不可察地叹了口气，斜趴在桌上，看着闹钟的秒针一格一格走动。

现在才十二点一刻，红色马克杯里的咖啡已经见底。

房间没有开灯，台灯柔和的光和周围的黑暗格格不入。

突然咚咚咚的敲门声把金容仙吓了一跳，她从桌子上弹起，看着那扇门。

外面的人没有说话，金容仙正在考虑要不要过去还是假装出租屋没人的时候，门又被又敲了一次。

金容仙的心脏砰砰乱跳，起身向门口走去。

这种时候会是谁呢？房东太太很少晚上过来，或许是供水系统出问题了？

通过猫眼往外一看，并不是房东太太。

外头楼道的灯年久未换，昏昏暗暗的，而且那个人还戴着帽子，更看不清长相。

那个人似乎又按了一下门铃，但并没有听到响声，所以再次敲门。

其实门铃几天前就坏了，金容仙一直忘了告诉房东换一个。

那个人往后退了一步，转头看了看通往上一层的楼梯，大概是要放弃了。

不过这样子刚好让金容仙看得清楚，原来这位不速之客是这一片区的巡警。

金容仙几乎每天都会看见她，有时是骑着机车巡街，有时会站在路边，手上拿着本子在写些什么。

虽然从来没有什么事去麻烦过这个警察，金容仙却一直有悄悄关注她。

帅气女巡警本来就容易吸引眼球，每天出入见得多了，自然会对她多少有些幻想。

总之，既然是警察，而且是年纪不大的女生，金容仙就放心了。

开门时看见她已经往上一层走了几阶楼梯，听到声响立刻回头。

金容仙抬头问道，“你好，有事吗？”

“小姐您好，我是警察”，身穿蓝色衬衣的帅气警员长腿一跨就回到门前，同时向金容仙出示警察证。

金容仙没看清名字那一栏，只看到她姓文，后面两个字还没注意到就被收回了。

“方便让我进去您的屋子吗？需要问您一些话”，警员把警察证放好后，站得笔直等待金容仙的回答。

“现在？”，金容仙有些堂皇。

警员脸色也有些歉意，但还是坚持着解释道，“是的，打扰了，因为是很紧急的事”

“好吧”

尽管丝毫不知道到底发生了什么让警察大半夜上门，但感觉得到应该是和自己密切相关的事，金容仙同意了警员的请求，让开了身子。

警员刚坐下就拿出了小本子，抽出夹在衬衣口袋的的笔低着头写了几行东西。

金容仙小心翼翼的看着她，直到她抬起头和自己对视。

帅气警员的嗓音由着一种金属质感，和她的形象一致，这也是金容仙第一次听她讲话。

“二十分钟前这里发生了一起凶杀案，有人称案发时听见您这栋楼某个楼层似乎发生了争吵打闹，我是来向您了解情况，并提醒市民最近出行要多注意”

金容仙被凶杀吓到，不可置信道，“这里？刚才？”

“是的，您今晚有发现什么异常吗？比如听到什么声响、看见什么东西、碰见什么人等等”，比起她的惊恐，警员显得很镇定，很官方的问话。

她用黑色的眸子直直地看着金容仙，说完之后眼神充满肯定的点了一下头。

“没有，呃，我不是很注意…”，金容仙听到凶杀案，难免陷入不合时宜的想象。

犯罪片里恐怖片段在大脑里闪现，这可是自己每天长时间待着的地方，比起感到不幸更多的是害怕。

警员看出来金容仙的走神，又继续问，“今晚您都做了什么呢？”

“晚上，晚上我自己在家下面，大概七点过一点吃完，之后洗澡，然后便开始学习了”

金容仙如实回忆，谨慎回答，又再补充解释，“因为戴着耳机，就算有什么声音我可能也听不到”

警员一边听着一边在小本子上记下，合上本子后才抬起头说，“好的谢谢，我能再看一看您的房子吗？”

“当然可以”，金容仙没有想多就点头同意了。

这间出租屋不大，金容仙是在一年多前考上研究生之后才租住的。

屋子只有三十多平米，没有分客卫厨卧，生活起居都在一个空间里。

进门便是一张沙发，前面的小桌子充当了吃饭用的餐桌。

沙发正对着就是一台上一任租客留下的电视机，不过金容仙几乎没有使用过。

因为厨房极小，金容仙很少大张旗鼓的做饭，平时上课都在外面吃，周末则是外卖或者用超市速食解决。

把与外面公开空间隔开的是半面墙，里面进去就是床、写字台和衣柜，房间一角还有个淋浴间。

这里是金容仙一天待得最长的地方。

比起图书馆，她更喜欢在家里静坐独自学习，累了就休息会，时间自由安排。

屋子小是小了点，不过金容仙刚搬进来不久久花了心思装扮一通，算是住得舒适。

警员边走边四处环顾观察着，最后走到写字台靠墙的那扇窗户，还往外看了一会。

金容仙猜测事故地点可能就在这扇窗能看到的视线之内，不然警察不会看得这么仔细认真。

这栋居民楼临街，所以窗外看下去就是道路和一排商铺，并没有什么特别之处。

在警员注意力集中于窗户的时候，站在她身后的金容仙反而被她吸引了视线。

上半身的蓝色衬衣干干净净没有一点褶皱，下身穿着黑色长裤的双腿笔直修长。

加上肩上挂着的通讯设备和腰间佩戴的手枪等武器，单单是背影就已经给人一种难以道清的安全感。

一直以来金容仙都觉得她很能体现警察身上的精气神。无论是早上还是晚上碰见她都是充满活力的样子，从未有疲倦的神色。

“感谢您的配合”，警员查看完毕回身对金屋子主人说道。

走神的金容仙已经平静很多，猝不及防地看着她俊秀的脸，“应该的”

把警员送走，金容仙锁上门回去准备继续投入备战，但是心情却有些亢奋难以平复。

大概是因为这种小地方居然会发生了凶杀案件，不管哪个方面都很难想象。

回想起警员最后临走时的话，“如果您遇到任何异常的事都可以随时联系我或者报警”

金容仙拿起桌上那张警员离开之时从小本子上撕下来递给自己的纸，拇指指腹贴在上面细细摩挲着。

一串数字之后是几个洋洋洒洒的大字：机动组—文星伊。

第二天早上去上课，一路上就听到市民小商小贩都在议论纷纷。

警方接警后就在居民区内外很是仔细地搜查询问了一番，天亮了之后才陆陆续续全部撤离。

不过金容仙看到还有很多记者围在那边，应该很快就能看到相关报道了。

在早餐店排队买餐的时候，金容仙无意的又碰见了正在执勤的文星伊和她的搭档。

她看起来和昨晚没什么两样，金容仙不禁怀疑这位精力充沛的警员有没有下班回家睡过。

站在文星伊旁边的搭档是一个长相就很可爱的圆脸男生。不知道他们的上司是不是有意这么搭配，好让他们一个唱红一个唱白。

突然，文星伊走过来了。

“小姐，有什么需要帮忙的吗？”

被文星伊这么一问，金容仙才发觉是自己盯着人家看太久引起她的注意，以为自己碰上什么麻烦了。

文星伊的眼睛清澈明朗，金容仙一时有些害怕这个人看穿了自己的小心思。

“没事啊，没事，我在想一些事情而已”

“好吧”，文星伊回头看了一眼自己的搭档，金容仙也随着她的视线过去，他似乎在等她。

文星伊回头对金容仙微点了一下头，说了一句“打扰了”便回到搭档身边，骑上机车走了。

很明显感觉到文星伊对自己的注意，金容仙有些奇怪。可能因为她是警察，又是这一带容易引起女生躁动的人，有些说不上这种受宠若惊的感觉。

不过很快，金容仙就知道了并不是自己所想的那样，文星伊只是公事公办。

中午在学校对面吃午餐的时候，店内的电视机就在播送新闻，昨晚那起凶杀案，死者是一名二十三岁的单身OL，而正好两周前，在另外一个区也发生了手段相似的奸/杀/案，死者是一名女大学生。

如此看来，文星伊确实是有足够的理由担心自己的安危。怪不得昨晚离开会特意留下联系方式还叮嘱一个人在家一定要锁好门窗。

真是热情的人啊。

金容仙想到这里，把还剩着一半面条的碗移开，撑着下巴发起呆来。

这学期的课程安排很紧，再上已经是第二年了，还得一边准备毕业论文，金容仙每天都累到食欲不振。

不过现在有更大的麻烦了。

在学校和住的地方两点一线的金容仙，时间路线固定、年轻漂亮、独身一人，不管怎么看都是容易被连环杀手看上的对象。

可惜因为向来独来独往，没有人可以陪她一起晚上回家，所以只能自己小心些了。

不过片区似乎出了事之后增加了不少警力，在很多街口都能看警察执勤，而且出入调查的刑侦警察可能会对隐藏在人群中的凶手造成威慑不敢轻举妄动。

给自己减轻了心理压力，金容仙也往包里准备了胡椒水和防狼棒，为晚上回家可能的突发情况做好应对。

晚上下了课，学生们各自散去，金容仙不敢多留，收拾了书本笔记就离校了。

刚开始走的一段路还是商铺和很多人，渐渐到居民区就开始安静下来，一片静悄悄的。

金容仙提起警惕，加快了脚步。

突然从身后照射过来一束强光，听声音判断是机车的前灯。

还没来得及回头，机车就开到自己旁边了，金容仙转头一看，见到来者是文星伊。

见她有点小小的惊讶，金容仙猜到可能文星伊也是过来了才发现是自己。

但是不知道自己是不是看错了，她见到自己时，眼睛好像闪过一丝笑意。

“小姐，晚上一个人回家最好有人陪”，文警员长腿落地，向金容仙提醒道。

金容仙有些无奈的笑了笑，“没人陪我也没办法呀”

文星伊眼睛回到正前方思考了一下，说，“你可以找我，我最近就在你们大学那边执勤”

“你知道我是哪里的学生？”，金容仙歪头看着文星伊问。

文星伊难得露出了小孩子害羞的表情，摸了摸鼻子答道，“地方很小嘛，经常见到你”

金容仙噗嗤一笑，随即又问，“那我要怎么找你？”

“我先送您回家吧”，文星伊突然压低了声音说道，然后示意金容仙坐上后座。

夜晚的风因为机车的速度而直直灌入领口，金容仙缩了缩身子，说了一句，“真冷啊”

“还冷吗？”，文星伊像是对金容仙的“冷”完全感觉不到，“快春天了”

听自己说了冷，文星伊也没有放慢速度，金容仙撅起嘴，“我觉得很冷”

“好吧”，文警员只给了一个回应，压根没意识到金容仙的意思。

大概不到两分钟就到家，金容仙下车对文星伊道谢，“谢谢你”

“不客气，应该的”，文星伊勾起嘴角。

“你还没说，我晚上一个人回家的时候要怎么找你呢？”，金容仙本来已经转身要走了，突然想到这件事。

“啊，这个，你们晚上下课之后，我们一般已经结束那边的巡逻，您只要向我们提出帮助就可以”

我们…，金容仙苦笑。

不错，她是警察，自己在她眼里就是一个普普通通受保护的市民而已呐，哪有什么特殊对待。

觉得自己想太多了的金容仙晚上的学习状态不是很好。

明明已经好多次告诉自己再不集中精神就完蛋了，可文星伊却总是出现在脑海里到处溜达。

“啊！烦死了！”，把笔丢在桌上，金容仙宣告战败。

第二天依旧是课程都安排在下午和晚上，金容仙在家睡了一个早上，恢复精神饱满去上课。

打定主意不要再招惹到文星伊这家伙，金容仙没有听她的建议去找警员送自己回家，依旧独自走路。

可是该来的还是会来。

“小姐，您怎么还是一个人呢？”

机车停下，金容仙却瞪着文星伊嚷嚷，“我有名字啊！不叫小姐，我叫金容仙”

文警员想必吓得不轻，市民小姐火气这么大，要是被投诉就惨了。

“好…好的，金小姐”，文星伊低头一副认错模样。

金容仙丝毫不领情，“请让开，挡我路了”

文星伊一听就急了，不让金容仙走，“我得送您回去”

 

“我可没拜托你”，金容仙瞥了文星伊一眼，语气依旧充斥火药味。

“保护帮助市民是我的责任”

“满街都是市民你怎么不去保护她们呢？”

“那不一样啊…”，文星伊说到这里，声音突然小了下去，“我正好先碰到你了嘛”

意识到自己的态度有点冲，金容仙瘪瘪嘴坐上了机车后座，像是在埋怨道，“那这么说你接下去也送别人回家咯”

 

“不一定，如果有必要才会”

文星伊启动机车，引擎声盖过了金容仙的话。

“你可太小看我了”

 

一路无言，把金容仙安全送回家，文星伊还客客气气的道了歉。

“虽然不知道你在生气什么，但是很抱歉”

尽管夜色很黑，路灯不是很亮，文星伊委屈的小表情还是被金容仙尽收眼底。

“那你就回去好好想想”

金容仙说完便径直转身上楼梯，文星伊很可惜的错过了她嘴角一抹坏笑。

第三天，案件还未告破。

金容仙在家看新闻，虽然凶手很有反侦查意识，警方还是在现场提取到了一枚指纹。

希望凶手快点落入法网吧。金容仙期望着，又想起文星伊。要不是发生这个案件，可能她们这辈子都不会有什么交集吧。

文星伊的确是个出色的好警员，尽心尽力的为每一位市民提供帮助。

可是金容仙就是忍不住想把她呢，占为己有。

其实文警员在她们大学里就很有名气，几乎住在这一片的女学生们都会谈论她。

说起来金容仙刚考到这所大学做研究生时，文星伊还没被派遣到这里。

忘记是哪天，从晚上开始就下着小雨。

因为雨天太适合睡觉，金容仙一不小心就睡过了头迟到。

匆匆忙忙的来不及怎么收拾就背着书包往学校赶，金容仙拿出百米跑的速度，结果刚拐角就一头撞进某个人怀里。

揉着脑袋抬起头看见是穿着警察制服的女生，金容仙便放心了，丢下一句“sorry！”，拔腿就跑。

之后过了几天才发现原来那天自己撞到的人就是同学口中新来的帅气巡警，只是金容仙没有什么机会和她打交道。

倒是听说常常有女孩子会去“骚扰”她。

当然就像文星伊所说，帮助市民是她的责任，金容仙可没有什么特权。

可最近真是见了鬼了，文星伊甚至两天在自己面前出现三次。

该不是桃花运来了吧！

这早上上完课回家，上楼的时候还能又碰见文星伊。

楼下一位老太太殷勤的邀请文警员进门，还说，“多谢你了，进来喝杯水吧”

路过她们时，金容仙偷偷瞥了一眼看到玄关那放着几个超市购物袋，看来是文星伊帮她拎东西上楼了。

“不用不用，我得走了”，文星伊也看见金容仙了，但是只是点了一下头当作打招呼。

 

不打招呼就不打呗。金容仙自个哼哼唧唧当作不认识，和文星伊擦身而过上楼。

从包里找出钥匙擦进孔的时候，市民金女士不禁一声低骂。

该死的！那个人被汗湿的衬衣后背怎么那么性感…？

脑海中的画面突然开始自动放大，再放大。

从文星伊的鬓角开始，那滴晶莹的汗水顺着下颚线，从尖细的下巴滴落，砸到地上，落进金容仙心里。

砰的一下把门狠狠关上，金容仙站着深吸一口气。

未来的检察官大人金容仙！你一定不能被一个小警察俘获芳心！

文星伊刚下楼还没走两步就被一声巨响吓到，听声音就判断出是住在三楼的金小姐了……

默默抬起头望上去。

金小姐莫非是提前更年期了么？

火气这么大，哪还需要别人保护啊。文星伊为自己捏了一把汗。

今天只有早上的课，金容仙只点了晚上的外卖，早早吃过洗完澡就趴在床上看书。

时钟滴答滴答，金容仙看着看着感觉眼睛有些酸涩便打算休息一会。

把书夹上书签放回书架，瞥了一眼时间。

刚好是十二点一刻，几天前文星伊就是这个时候来敲门的。

外面不知道什么时候下起了雨，越下越大，文星伊今晚不用护送自己回家，她会送别人么？

突然门锁一阵响动，金容仙猛得一惊。

有人正试图从外面开门。

慌忙拿起手机，第一反应是打给文星伊。

电话还没接通，门锁的响动更大了。

金容仙害怕得双腿有些发软，只能坐到床上。

“你好，请问哪位？”，文星伊明朗的声音让金容仙像见到救星一般。

“我是金容仙，现在，有人在开我的门”

“门有反锁吗？”

“有，我反锁了”

“我就在附近，你别害怕！不要轻举妄动！我现在联系同事，有什么事立刻打给你，你一定要保持手机畅通！”

“哦哦好好”，金容仙不愿挂掉电话，因为害怕而禁不住啜泣，“你快点来…我害怕”

“我会的，等我”

文星伊的沉稳在一定程度上安抚了金容仙，她开始找出有对抗性的东西做武器，打算在迫不得已的情况下和屋外那个人殊死搏斗。

转动门把的声音停下了，金容仙慢慢的不发出声音往门走去，想看外面那个人是不是走了。

从猫眼看出去，是一个穿着雨衣的男人，他还没有离开，低着头不知道在干什么。

突然一声砸门声直接把金容仙吓得蹲在地上。

“啊…呜呜呜”，金容仙捂住自己的嘴不敢发出声音，原本就急促的呼吸仿佛快要停止。

门外那个人似乎刚刚是用脚踢门，接着又补了几脚。

看着门被撞得仿佛下一秒就要松落，金容仙满脑子一片空白。

直到外面有了一个熟悉的声音，金容仙才站了起来，踢门也停止了。

“喂！我是警察！你在干什么！”

“你谁啊”

“我问你呢！”

“这是我家，我，我，我这个门开不进去了！”

“你确定这是你家？”

“是啊…502…诶？这是三楼啊？”

金容仙从猫眼看到了文星伊揪着一个男人的衣领抵在墙上，双方力量悬殊。

小心的打开了门缝探出脑袋，文星伊也回头看了金容仙一眼，然后松手卡着男人的胳膊把他扶到上层的楼梯。

“快点上去吧，下次开门前记得先看好是不是你家！”

男人双手合掌连连道歉赔不是，“抱歉抱歉，我看错了，不好意思啊，阿Sir”

“我不是阿Sir…”，文星伊很是无奈，但没必要和一个醉酒的人解释那么多。

金容仙并没有把门全开，只探出脑袋观察着外边的情况。

文星伊没有雨衣也没有雨伞，衣服完全湿透，帽檐还在滴水。

她上下打量着金容仙，问道，“你没事吧，没事我就走了”

“等一下！进来喝点热水吧，我拿雨伞借你”，金容仙拉住文星伊的衬衫袖子，又立刻放开了。

文星伊没多想，点点头就答应了。

进屋之后本来文星伊不愿进去，说自己全身都湿了别弄脏家里。

金容仙生气板着脸，“那你以后都别进来了”

听到她放狠话，文星伊才没办法，脱了鞋进屋。

金容仙倒了杯热水出来，看见文警员制服都湿透了全粘在身上，脸一热避开视线问，“你要不要冲凉？”

文星伊捧着被子喝下去的水差点喷出来，摇摇头，“嗯？不了不了，我要回去了”

“会感冒的”，金容仙是真的担心文星伊因为自己而生病，“你还需要执勤吗？”

“不用，已经下班了”，文星伊刚说完就打了个喷嚏。

“你看，我说了吧，你先把湿衣服换下来，我给你洗洗，这里有烘干机”

“不行的”，文警员一脸受惊，甚至站了起来要离开，“不能这样”

“什么这样？不要说得我们在偷情一样好吗？”，金容仙腹诽道，一边往里面走进去拿衣服，“我拿睡衣给你，干净晒过的”

文星伊拒绝的话还没出口又来个了喷嚏，转眼金容仙就拿着一套睡衣出来了。

“喏，去洗吧，有热水”

“啊好吧，谢谢”

文星伊低头看着带花边还印着什么鬼图案的睡衣，嘴角抽动了两下。

金容仙也很无奈，但这已经是家里能找到最不可爱不性感的睡衣了。

当文星伊从淋浴间出来，金容仙抿住嘴不敢笑。

文星伊比自己瘦高，自己合身的睡衣在她身上手脚都短了一大截，看起来就像个智障小孩。

“不好笑”，文警员耷拉着脸说道。

“我没笑啊”，热心的市民金小姐把文星伊脱下的制服拿去洗，转过身的时候终于忍不住笑出了声。

“哈哈哈哈哈”

文星伊憋了一肚子委屈没地方出，坐到沙发上喝刚刚没喝完的水。

过了一会金容仙也出来了，“衣服应该要两个小时，你要不要先睡一会？”

文星伊看了一下时间，摇摇头，“算了，我等吧”

金容仙无所谓耸耸肩，拿起遥控器递给文星伊，“你可以看电视”

“不会吵到你学习吗？”，文星伊接过拿在手里，问道。

“我可以一起看啊”，金容仙说完也坐到沙发上。

文星伊感觉自己的身子像是被僵住，“明天不用上课？”

金容仙奇怪的眼神的看着文星伊，嫌弃道，“你是笨蛋吗？明天周六”

“哦哦”，文星伊点点头，打开了电视，然后轻车熟路的调到体育台看起球赛。

大概才过了十多分钟，金容仙就连连打了好几个哈欠。

她拍了拍文星伊的手臂，嘟囔着，“这有什么好看的啊”

文星伊一听赶紧把遥控器还给金容仙，“啊不好看吗？那你想看什么？”

“我困了”，金容仙没有去接，而是拉着文星伊的手臂，把头靠到她的肩上。

“那，那怎么办，我去看看我的衣服好了没有”，文星伊吞咽口水，找了个借口想逃跑。

“没好呢”，金容仙把人拉回，这下更是用手抚摸着文星伊的脸。

文星伊转过头，正好对上金容仙颇有韵意的眼神，眼神往下就是微启的粉唇。

擦枪走火只在一瞬。

文星伊闭上眼吻了下去，金容仙也给予热烈的回应。

窗外小雨淅淅沥沥拍打着铁皮发出悦耳动听的乐曲。狭小的空间里温度飙升，细听之下只有唾液交换的声音。

金容仙攀着文星伊的肩头，冰凉的手钻进衣领抚着她温热的后颈。

被放倒在沙发上，金容仙自然的张开腿勾住文星伊的腰贴住自己。

皮肤突然接触到空气，那一处柔软被摩擦刺激着，金容仙微微发出呻吟。

碍事的衣服很快就丢了一地。

金容仙抬起双手紧抱文星伊背和腰，上下抚摸着那略显僵硬的骨，希望她能更激烈。

“你一直动，好性感…”

“嗯…”

文星伊边说边手移了下去，两手抚弄着身下人的臀部，随着腰的摆/动用力刺入抽出。

湿润的花穴泛滥成一片，把垫在身下的白色睡衣染上颜色。

频率越来越快，喘息变成叫喘。

文星伊低下身子亲吻着身下可口的女人，细细的啃咬那泛着粉红色脖子，在她的耳边喘息。

金容仙像是要求更多似的往上挺腰，惹得文星伊把持不住，一手伸到她的腰下扶住拉向自己，肆虐般的进攻。

身下阵阵的快感袭来，早已挺尖的乳尖又被揉弄摩擦，金容仙哑着嗓子失声。

“要到了吗？”

“嗯嗯嗯…”

头脑和眼前均是一阵空白，已经分不清楚是谁的声音。

金容仙达到高潮瘫软，喘气拥着身上那个填满自己空虚的人想休息一下。

文星伊却坏坏的还留在她体内，有一下没一下的顶弄。

“困了？”

“我不困，我要两点才会困”，金容仙摇着头，嘟着小嘴说。

文星伊嘴角扬起，“真的吗？你确定？”

“我确定”

“那我要看着你一整晚”，文星伊把金容仙抱起坐在自己的大腿上说道。

金容仙也跟着笑了起来，“噗，就只是看？”

“那你说说还能干什么？”，文警员用胯/暧/昧的往上一顶，惹得市民金女士嘤咛一声。

“去床上就和你说”，金容仙薄唇贴着文星伊的耳故意慢慢说道。

还没得意几秒，金女士就被粗鲁的丢到床上，迎接新一轮的进攻。

呼呼作响的烘干机不知道什么时候早就安静了，金容仙这下真的困了，推开身上的人准备睡觉。

闭着眼迷迷糊糊似乎睡了一会，因为感觉到身边的动静又醒了过来。

从窗帘透进来的光猜测现在应该已经是早上五六点。

文星伊已经在穿制服长裤，向着自己的光裸结实的背上明显一条条红痕。

想到那是自己的印记，金容仙没忍住笑出了声。

文星伊弯腰拿起衬衫套上，转过身对着金容仙系纽扣，温柔问道，“笑什么？”

金容仙拉住她的衬衫下摆，撑起身子含笑不语。

“你真美”，文星伊发自肺腑说道，倾身在她的唇上落下一吻。

帮文星伊打着领带，金容仙突然想起那起凶杀案，“那个案件侦查进展得怎么样？”

“我们的同事正在尽全力调查”，文星伊神色恢复严肃的回答，“刑侦组一直附近收集线索，侦查这种事情不能有任何疏漏”

“真是辛苦他们了”，文星伊叹了一声。

金容仙蹙起好看的眉，捏了捏文星伊的脸说，“你也辛苦了”

“我走了，漂亮的女朋友”，文星伊揉揉金容仙的头发，和她告别。

金容仙不同意“女朋友”这个称呼，她可记得这个还没告白呢。

“我答应你了吗？嗯？”

文星伊佯装不乐，瘪嘴委屈道，“一起在情人节做运动了还不算么？”

“啧！”，金容仙抬脚对着文星伊就是一踹。

“嘿嘿，情人节快乐”

文星伊被踢了还很开心，撑着手臂把金容仙禁锢在身下，笑着用鼻尖去碰她软软多肉的下巴。

“这里是夜晚只为市民金小姐服务的文警员，请多指教”

 

 

TBC


End file.
